Graceland
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (AU) (NOW A CROSSOVER) Ellie Bishop has a rather...divine...secret and when a case placed under NCIS jurisdiction hits a little too close to home the results may be deadly. But even more so, her secret may be costly and may lead to a long awaited truth and it may be especially costly to one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know you're gonna yell at me, I have other stories to update/publish and shiz but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to pursue it. Now as much as everyone is entitled to their opinion if I see Ellie hate *waves fists* just kidding. I happen to like Ellie Bishop and I hope this story may sway people's opinions maybe? I dunno. It's a pipe dream.**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

Prologue

Ellie Bishop took a deep breath and sipped her coffee. The hustle and bustle all around her didn't distract her though, she had her eyes set on the man across the street sitting at a table, drink in hand, looking around and waiting. Ellie swallowed and tried not to appear too obvious.

"_Now when he looks like he's distracted Bishop, make the drop." _The voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs flooded through her ear-mic.

"On it boss." She lowered her voice and waited another moment before her trained eyes and her mind told her to walk across the street to where the man was. She quickly disposed of her coffee cup and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. The DC air was a bit chilly for that time of year. She went, step by step across the busy street and found herself in front of the man's table.

"Nice day isn't it?" she asked with a coy smile.

"That it is young lady," the man smirked. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No really it's alright, but if I could use your phone that'd be great," Ellie put on her best innocent act. "My battery died and I need to make an important call."

"Sure thing pretty lady." the man handed her a beat up flip phone and Ellie smiled before walking a bit away to "place her call". Ellie reached into her pocket and pulled out the bug Gibbs had instructed her to plant. She only paused when she heard the unmistakable click of a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man smirked and Ellie put her hands up. She wasn't afraid, but for some reason she figured if she acted afraid he'd take pity maybe.

"Same to you bub." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo pointed a gun at the back of his head and the man immediately scowled. Agents Gibbs and Timothy McGee were on him too as fearful pedestrians ran away from the scene.

The man dropped the gun and was soon in handcuffs. Gibbs and McGee walked him towards their car while Tony and Bishop walked close behind them.

"Nice work out there rookie," Tony smiled at her, it was an award winning smile. "You make a good member of Team Gibbs."

"Thank you Tony," Bishop smiled back. "Good to know."

Tony nodded and ran off towards his car to start it. Bishop watched as he put the keys into the ignition and motioned for her to hurry up. Bishop smirked and hopped into the passenger seat, buckling up and watching as Tony blasted the radio, singing loudly and laughing as he drove behind Gibbs to NCIS headquarters. Bishop couldn't help but stare and laugh along with him.

-NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS –

Bishop settled in at her desk and waited for her next instruction. The guy they had in custody was busy waiting to be interrogated by Gibbs who currently was instructing his team as he walked off.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked out his orders. "Records on this guy. Go."

"On it boss!" Tony started typing at his computer.

"McGee," Gibbs said. "Priors, anything else on him. Bank records and such."

"Yes boss." McGee nodded.

"Bishop," Gibbs said. "Coffee run then paperwork."

"Yes Gibbs." She said, she felt weird calling him boss. He was so much older than her.

Gibbs smiled and walked off towards interrogation. Bishop quickly delved into the guy's paperwork sneaking occasional glances at Tony who was too engrossed in his work to notice her. She wanted to tell him the truth so badly it hurt. Every time she looked at him it ached. She felt so bad keeping it a secret for so long, but the more she thought about it the worse time it seemed to be to finally just tell him.

She dived her nose back into the paperwork. She could wait another seventeen years.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated every single one will be read!**

**So? What does Ellie want to tell Tony?**

**And seventeen years…she hasn't known him that long? Or has she?**

**(I know what you are all are thinking no I am NOT pairing her with Tony. This is going to be different. I know this prologue may have been a bit confusing, but the story will get clearer as it goes on.)**

**More to come soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo sighed as he exited his apartment. This was going to be a long case. Gibbs had told him to pack a bag for overnight stay. The light in his kitchen was on as he rummaged through the cabinets and packed a few granola bars into his backpack. Tony's eyes stopped at a familiar picture on his built in bookshelf nearby. He smiled, but it was a nostalgic almost sad smile.

It was a picture of him when he was about seventeen and still full of life. He had his mother's hazel eyes and a wide white toothed smile. He was staring into the camera like it was his last hope though, he looked happy, but his eyes said otherwise. He had his arm slung around a brown haired, similarly hazel eyed fourteen year old girl. Her smile was real unlike Tony's, it always had been. Her eyes shone with light. Tony's fingers played against the wooden frame of the photograph. He missed her.

The girl in the photograph was Tony's younger sister, Sarah Marie Paddington-DiNozzo.

Tony hadn't told the team about her in all of the years he'd been working there. It hadn't seemed relevant. When Tony's little sister had been born life had been good. Sarah had been gifted and smart; she'd been precocious at a young age, and incredibly beautiful. She'd captured Tony's heart and he'd protected her with his life. After Tony's mother had died his father had gotten rather violent in his drunken rages, he'd beaten Tony and often times when he couldn't get to Tony he'd beaten Sarah. Tony had volunteered himself up a few times in exchange for Sarah. When Tony had turned seventeen, shortly after the photograph he was holding had been taken by his and Sarah's nanny, he'd decided to run away from home. He'd packed a backpack full of his prized possessions and he'd encouraged Sarah to come with him, but she'd refused stating that she wasn't ready to leave yet. She was worried about where they'd go and what would happen to their father after they left. Tony, being the rash one, had decided that their father could die for all he cared and still wanted her to come with him. Sarah had still refused. Before he asked her again their father's car had pulled up and Sarah pushed Tony away towards the back door.

_"Go Tony," _she'd said, nothing but love and hope in her eyes. "_I will be fine. Go, start a new life and one day I'll leave too and you can tell me all about it."_

Tony had run after hugging her one last time and never looked back. He'd never heard from her again and it had been years upon years. He had begun to wonder if she was even alive anymore. He half suspected the latter.

He sighed and put the photograph back down before walking out of his apartment, turning out the light and closing the door behind him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ellie Bishop watched from the shadows of the observation room as Gibbs interrogated the man in front of him. He screamed and showed pictures and tons of other evidence incriminating him, but no such luck prevailed. The guy didn't even flinch. Ellie sipped her coffee and watched even more intently than before, he'd be a tough egg to crack.

"_Listen man I don't know who you think you are holding me here but I swear to you I didn't do nuthin." _the guy argued with Gibbs, but as he waited for the man to answer he stared right at Ellie. Gibbs was too distracted by shuffling through files to see, but the man's eyes flashed completely black and Ellie gasped.

Gibbs paused a moment before standing and stating that he was coming back. He proceeded then to leave and the guy was left alone at the interrogation table. Ellie bit her lip. Should she really do this? She had to, it was her job. In more ways than one it was her job.

She snuck across to the interrogation room, checking for Gibbs, and ducking into the room. She sat down across from the guy, a stone cold stare on her face.

"I know what you are." She said.

"Yeah so what sweet cheeks," he smirked. "And I know what you are too."

"Why are you here?" Ellie asked, her voice becoming low, powerful.

"Simple," the guy leaned forward. "I got orders from the boss to watch over a certain little someone. I think you know him? His name's Anthony DiNozzo I believe?"

"You leave Tony alone!" she tried to stay as quiet as she could. "He is under my protection! He always has been and always will be!"

"Sorry hon," the man's smirk grew even more evil. "But there's more of my kind where I came from. You just caught me and before you know it your precious little Tony is going to be gone. Along with everyone else here at NCIS, so I suggest you take my threat seriously and get out before we're forced to bring reinforcements that NCIS is unprepared to fight against, Kapeesh?"

Ellie balled her fists. She refused to burst out yelling, she refused to be pushed around by down world scum. Most of all if she fought him right then and there things would get hairy and not to mention she'd be under intense supervision and suspicion.

"You demons are the scum of the earth," she spat the words like venom. "You won't lay one hand on Tony or anyone else at this place. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear sugar," he said. "Oh, but don't say I didn't warn you when the big guns come."

Ellie slammed the door on her way out. She turned around fast enough to run smack dab into Tony's chest.

"Woah there Bishop where's the fire?" Tony chuckled. "I'm supposed to take this guy downtown. Were you the one interrogating him?"

"No Tony I uh," Ellie stammered, she couldn't tell him, not about what she'd said in there no matter how badly she wanted to. "I wasn't. I was just giving the uh paperwork to Gibbs, but he's not around so I'll have to find him later then."

"He's probably in Abby's lab," Tony smiled. "I gotta take this guy downtown, I'll catch yah later Bishop."

Tony smiled and walked into the room. Bishop walked the demon possessed man smirk at her once then return to the sullen look he'd had before as Tony placed him in handcuffs. Bishop wanted to go with Tony downtown to take the man. If she left him alone with him something horrible could happen, but if Ellie went she could possibly provoke an attack out of the demon possessed man and he could hurt Tony worse. It was best to sit this one out.

She watched Tony round the corner with the handcuffed, demon possessed, man and disappear out of sight. She walked off in defeat. She'd protect him though from what the demon had told her. She'd protect everyone.

After all, it had been her job for years to protect people.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**The chapters will most likely get a little longer; some may be shorter than others it really depends on how much action is in the chapter. **

**So the man in custody is a….demon?! What in the hell?**

**And what's up with Ellie? What exactly is she then if the demon said he "knew what she was"?**

**You guys like the back story with Tony's sister and all that?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. I've got midterms in a week so my life has been busy. I rarely get time to myself anymore. Anyway NCIS TONIGHT! So I thought I'd update this story before tonight's episode. I do hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_The party was lavish and loud. Every adult had a beverage of choice in their hand or a cigarette and the room reeked of such substances. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. stood at the front of the room, chatting with various friends of the DiNozzo family. The lights were dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal the stars and the moon in the sky. Young fourteen year old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. stood with his twelve year old sister Sarah, Coca Cola in both their hands, and they were dressed to the nines per their father's request. _

_ "They think he's so great," Tony scoffed at the sight of his father, hamming it up with ever John and Jane Doe in the room. "If only they knew how he really was."_

_ "Tony, he's bearable when he's sober," Sarah sipped her cola. "Let him have his airheaded pipe dream of all of these people actually liking him, maybe one day they'll all open their eyes."_

_ "You're twelve years old and you're smarter than me." Tony smiled for the first time that night._

_ "I just watch people," Sarah explained. "I know the way they all are. It's called being precocious at a young impressionable age."_

_ Their conversation lulled for a few moments. Tony looked over towards the family maid and he and Sarah's home school teacher, Sophie Blackwater, who was busy rushing back and forth cleaning things up and making sure everyone, was tended to. Tony's stomach dropped when he saw his father was on his fourth glass of Jack Daniels that evening._

_ "You wanna go look at the stars?" Sarah asked him._

_ Tony didn't have to be asked twice._

-NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS –

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, snapping Tony out of his trance. "Focus!"

Tony shook his head to clear his mind. He'd never let thoughts of Sarah effect his job before, so why were they effecting him so strongly now of all times?

Tony, Bishop, McGee, and Gibbs were analyzing the photos of the crime scene they'd gone to that day that Abby had sent up from her lab via flash drive, but not before earning a much needed Caff-Pow from Gibbs. The half full and slightly cracked bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the floor in the picture had been what had caused Tony's little flashback.

"Something on your mind Tony?" Bishop asked, although she could already take a hint as to why Tony was a little dreamy. He was thinking about something. Something he'd rather not discuss.

"Just the past Bishop," Tony sighed. "It's nothing."

Bishop sighed as well. She felt for him, she really did. She hated thinking about the past too. More than anything she wanted to talk to Tony, but that would have to wait once again. She went back to analyzing the photograph, her trained eyes scanning it; she paused only when she saw a familiar powdery yellow substance on the windowsill in the picture. Bishop swallowed the dread that was now boiling up inside her.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran into the bullpen and handed Gibbs a folder. "I identified the substance in the windowsill! Sulfur!"

Bishop's eyes flashed with dread and she tried not to shake. The enemy was getting closer and Bishop almost felt helpless. Her people wouldn't help her, she knew that. She was below them. She wanted nothing more than to ask the help of Team Gibbs for more help, but that would blow her cover and she couldn't have that, not yet.

"Terrorist maybe?" Bishop asked, trying to stay cool.

"Maybe," McGee said. "There have been rumors that these guys have a new safe house though boss, in town near the outskirts of DC."

"Whatcha waiting for then McGee," Gibbs said, walking out of the bullpen with his team and his backpack. "A written invitation?"

-NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS –

Team Gibbs arrived at the scene and quietly exited their vehicles. Bishop and Tony on the right and Gibbs and McGee on the left. All of their guns were cocked and pointed towards the building. Gibbs motioned for them to follow his lead, but before he could utter a single word shots rang out. Tony and Bishop leapt out of the way and took cover from the raining bullets. Gibbs lifted his gun, but the shooters…they weren't shooting at either him or McGee, they'd targeted Bishop and Tony. Gibbs watched as a van full of the culprits sped off into the distance. Tony and Bishop gasped and looked over at Gibbs who was staring intently at the back of the speeding van.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So are the culprits more demons?**

**And what about Tony and Bishop? Are they they're next target?**

**And why does Tony keep thinking back about Sarah so much?**

**More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. My arms and hands have been giving me trouble lately and I'm trying to limit my typing. Plus midterms and we got snowed in for three days. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

"DiNozzo, Bishop!" Gibbs slammed his gear down by his desk. "Did you at least get the license number of the van?"

"Sure did Gibbs," Bishop was still trying to remain chipper even after her and Tony had been shot at. Bishop knew why though. That was the difference right now, but of course she couldn't exactly come out and say it either. "KYX-9307."

"Registered to a Mr. Thomas Hendrickson," McGee pulled up the information on the big screen. "Who has no criminal record whatsoever until now? Not even a speeding ticket."

"People change Tim," Tony said. "Sometimes for the worse."

Bishop could sense the lingering hint of sadness in Tony's voice when he said that. She wanted so badly just to tell him.

"It just doesn't make any sense boss," McGee said. "First of all why a good guy would suddenly turn bad for no provoked reason, he didn't need money, he didn't need his fifteen minutes of fame? And two why would they only shoot at Bishop and Tony when they had four armed agents' guns pointed at them?"

"You got me McGee," Gibbs said, he picked up his coffee and sipped it. "But you're gonna figure it out. You two are with me."

He pointed at Bishop and Tony and motioned for them to follow. They all walked over to the stairs leading to SECTNAV and Vance's office. Gibbs ran up them without a second thought, Tony strode right behind his fearless leader, his footsteps lagging a bit and Bishop, last, walked up the stairs, but her eyes caught someone else's.

She looked out the NCIS Headquarters window by the MCRT desks and there stood a familiar brownish almost black haired young man with golden framed glasses. He was staring at her and she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

"Bishop," Gibbs called out, breaking her trance and she looked up at her boss. "You gonna drag ass or follow me?"

"Coming Gibbs." She gulped and then looked back to find the familiar face long gone. Her skin crawled and she ran up the stairs towards Vance's office.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Witness protection," Tony exclaimed as he waited for Bishop to grab her things from her loft. "Can you believe this?"

"Tony it's for our own safety," Bishop sighed as she packed a bag. "At least they said we could stay at your place. This house is a pigsty."

Tony observed the loft. It wasn't too classy, but not too shabby either. Bishop had a few good items such as an antique display case for pottery and such and some older vases, but other than that her house pretty much resembled of a bachelor pad.

"Say where's hubby dearest in all this?" Tony asked.

"He's uh," Bishop tried to come up with some feasible lie. "He's away on a business trip."

"Mhmm." Tony nodded and looked around at the various pictures and things around the apartment style home. His fingers played across the wood on the side table next to the couch and his eyes looked over the mess of blankets and laundry yet to be put away.

Bishop hardly noticed the familiar man from earlier standing beside her. When she finally did she grabbed her heart and carefully kicked the door basically shut.

"Ezra," she hissed quietly. "What the hell?"

"My apologies," he said. "I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you were indisposed."

"I was working my case," Bishop whispered. "You of all people should respect that."

"I respect that you are watching over your charge with such prowess," Ezra said, looking towards the door and re-adjusting his glasses. "But I do not respect liars. He deserves to know the truth."

"What that he's got a celestial stalker?" Bishop sarcastically replied.

"You know what I'm referring to." Ezra narrowed his eyes. Bishop sighed and looked towards the door as well before returning her gaze to Ezra.

"Look I'll tell him when the time is right." Bishop said sternly. "Now go."

"As you wish." Ezra bowed his head and a flutter of wings was heard before he was gone.

"You talking to yourself in there Bishop?" Tony asked.

"Just the TV Tony," Bishop pretended to turn it off and then grabbed her bag of essentials before leaving the room and turning out the night. A feeling of deep regret was in the pit of her stomach.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS - NCIS

"Welcome to casa de DiNozzo," Tony exclaimed as he and Bishop walked through his front door, their guards bidding Tony a "good night" and closing the front door. Bishop looked around at Tony's home. It was far more gorgeous than hers. "Make yourself at home."

"It certainly is nice," Bishop commented, her mind still reeling from her encounter with her friend Ezra. "You have fish?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "One named Kate and the other…Ziva."

"Ziva was the agent before me was she not?" Bishop asked, leaving her stuff by the couch.

"Yeah," Tony smiled solemnly. "Yeah she was."

"You miss her." Bishop concluded.

"Like Hell," Tony said, pausing a moment before looking away. "Who wants spaghetti huh?"

A half hour later the spaghetti was done and Bishop and Tony were finished eating and sipping glasses of wine. Bishop's fingers played with the charm on her glass and Tony sighed contently.

"Who is that?" Bishop pointed at the framed picture of Tony and Sarah, she wanted to seem less conspicuous. "She's beautiful."

"She was beautiful and I hope she still is," Tony said. "That's Sarah, my younger sister."

"I take it you haven't seen her in awhile?" Bishop's eyes broke contact with the picture and regained it with Tony's sad eyes.

"Not in years," Tony sighed. "It's not the happiest of tales I must say…"

"I'm listening." Bishop said, leaning on her arm and smiling at Tony. She had to tell him tonight she determined, she would tell him the truth tonight.

"When we were kids, our father got a bit animated when drunk especially after our mom died," Tony scoffed. "Anyway, one day I decided to leave, to run away. I wanted Sarah to come with me, but she refused. She said dad would need her if I left. I told her she was nuts to stay, but she was always a stubborn girl. I finally left after hugging her goodbye and I…I never saw her again. I still don't know what happened to her."

"Oh Tony," Bishop said. "I'm sorry…I mean…I can't even imagine."

"No you can't," Tony said. "Look I'm sorry it's a tough subject for me, my team doesn't even know. You're the first person I've told this to. Just bear with me ok?"

"Wherever she is Tony," Bishop rubbed Tony's hand. "She's in good hands. I know that. Angels are watching over your sister."

Tony studied Bishop a moment then nodded. Bishop smiled and stood from her chair, walking over to her things and taking them to the guest bedroom leaving Tony alone and watching the door she'd walked into.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Bishop walked down the hall. It was 3am and she wanted to look outside and check the area for their attackers. She'd had an off feeling since they'd arrived at Tony's house. She only made it about halfway down the dark corridor before she was roughly pushed up against the wall by…Tony?

"Look Ellie," Tony said. "You've seemed off since you first came to NCIS."

"Your point Tony?" she exclaimed. "Dude let me go!"

"So I did a little research of my own," Tony glared. "You lied to us, there's no record of your husband, no records even of you existing in the area or being born for that matter. That seems a bit off to you doesn't it? Considering the only records I could find were fabricated?"

"Tony please listen to me…" Bishop pleaded. Damn, he had picked up on how she'd been acting. It was now or never, she supposed.

"So before we have a real mess on our hands," Tony clicked his gun. "I want you to tell me who the hell you really are?"

"Tony please!" Bishop struggled a bit.

"Answer me," Tony raised his voice. "Who are you?!"

"Sarah!" Bishop cried out.

Tony lowered his arm and stared at her in shock.

"My real name is Sarah Marie Paddington-DiNozzo," Bishop said with a shaky breath. "Tony it's me….your sister."

"S-Sarah…" he looked pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

Before either of them could say another word their guards casually sauntered into the house and stared at them.

"Trouble Mr. DiNozzo?" one of the guards asked, a little too casually.

"Nah Rich," Tony said, is gun by his side now. "No trouble."

Bishop's trained eyes saw immediately Rich's eyes turn completely black and the other guard's as well.

"Tony," Bishop said, pulling a silver looking blade out of her shirt sleeve leaving Tony twice as shocked. "We can have our little reunion later, but right now I have a bigger question for you?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Tony noticed their eyes too and lifted his gun, shocked.

"Do you believe in angels?" Bishop asked and her eyes glowed bright white and she raised her blade before Rich and the other guard launched themselves at the pair.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So? Big reveal! Bishops an angel! And…not Bishop at all…she's Tony's sister?!**

**But why are demons attacking Tony?**

**And what is to come? Will Team Gibbs learn the truth as well?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Ok so a lot of people have asked me to turn this into a Supernatural crossover with Dean and Sam and all the angels, but I don't believe that Dean and Sam have a place in this story. This story is about Tony and Sarah not two monster hunting brothers, BUT I have decided to include some of the angels from Supernatural since Sarah works with them up in Heaven and she has mentioned her superiors. Dean and Sam may be mentioned, but sorry guys they will NOT make an appearance. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Tony felt as if he was going insane at this point. The only thing he'd seen was Bishop's eyes turn white and she'd pulled a strange blade from up her sleeve. Then Rich and the other guard, this black smoke had come out of their mouths and they lay out cold on the floor. Bishop had moved Rich to the couch, but she'd left the other guard on the ground.

"He's dead Tony." She'd said.

Tony hadn't questioned it though, he'd helped her drag his body down to the alley and toss it in a dumpster. Tony felt so unclean. He was a federal agent and here he was helping Bishop, no Sarah his goddamned sister, hide a body out back. Surely NCIS would notice wouldn't they?

"I'll take care of that." Sarah nodded and disappeared for a moment before coming back to Tony's pale face. "He is wiped from NCIS' database and their memories."

Even now, sitting at his dining room table, Tony felt crazy.

"So let me get this straight," Tony drank a glass of liquor to calm him down. "You're Sarah, my baby sister, and you're…a serial killer?"

"Yes Tony," Sarah took his hand in hers and sighed. "I am your sister, but I am not a serial killer Tony."

"But you're," Tony stammered. "You can't be…"

"Tony I AM your sister I'm not lying about that," she asked. "I'm sorry Tony, but after you left…"

"Was it him?" Tony glared, angry now that his sister was some angelic being from up above and not a human like him, like she should be. "Did dad hurt you is that why you left?"

"Tony," Sarah said, her eyes silently pleading with him. "I didn't want you to know, because I…I wanted peace between the two of you."

"Peace," Tony exclaimed. "Sarah that man tortured us! My team doesn't even know what I, what we, went through to even be alive today! Well…one of us alive that is."

"Tony he was drunk," Sarah said sternly. "People do horrid things when they're drunk. Alcohol is evil. Our father was not. When mom died something in him snapped, changed. He was sad. He was lost and so were we. We dealt with it in our own way, the childlike way of looking up at the stars and saying that mom was one of em watching over us, he handled it in a more adult way."

"It's no excuse," Tony grumbled. "Not for hurting you."

"You worry too much Tony," Sarah smiled a little. "You always have."

"I was the only one in the family older than you that could possibly keep things at least somewhat stable around the house," Tony explained. "But then he'd come home and it would all go to Hell."

"Tony it'll take a long time to explain all of this but for now I just need you to trust me," Sarah said. "Those guards weren't guards. They were demons."

"Demons," Tony exclaimed. "What the hell is going on Sarah?"

"Look I'll explain everything in due time," Sarah lowered her voice. "But long story short a band of demons is trying to hunt you down and kill you and it's all because of me."

"Why is it because of you?" Tony asked.

"Because Tony, I'm your guardian angel." Sarah sighed, trying not to meet his eyes.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"McGee," Gibbs exclaimed. "Call Tony. His guards aren't answering!"

"On it boss." McGee dialed the number. McGee honestly was concerned as well. It wasn't like Rich not to answer his phone, he was a good friend of McGee's too so if something had happened McGee wanted to know. Of course it wasn't like Tony not to answer his phone either, so that didn't help put his fears to rest.

"His cell's been turned off boss," McGee said as Gibbs grabbed his jacket and his gun. "I can't see a reason why though."

"C'mon then McGee," Gibbs said, leading the younger agent out of the bullpen. "Are we gonna wait and find out?"

McGee and Gibbs hauled ass over to Tony's apartment where it was seemingly quiet outside, almost too quiet. Only a few people passed by them on the dimly lit street and all of them didn't seem all that friendly. The light was on in Tony's apartment when Gibbs looked up after getting out of the car so all had to be well didn't it?

Gibbs motioned for McGee to draw his gun and the pair climbed up the stairwell to Tony's floor. It was almost too quiet up there as well. The hallway lights flickered a little, but nothing was too out of the ordinary. Gibbs cocked his head and pointed to Tony's door, but before either of them could make another move Tony and Sarah opened the door and stood a bit dumbfounded about why Gibbs and McGee were there in the first place.

"Boss…" Tony said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rich wasn't answering his phone," Gibbs explained and pushed past both of them, seeing Rich passed out on the couch was certainly cause for alarm. "What happened here?"

Tony was about to say something, but Sarah cut him off.

"It was those men again Gibbs," Sarah lied with grace, Tony had to give her that, but then again their entire life had been based on lying and surviving so he knew where she'd attributed that from. "They came up here. Tony pulled his gun and they ran off, but not before knocking out Rich and…killing the other guard. I'm not sure where they took his body, Tony here was knocked out and I was dazed. I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Rule number six Bishop," Gibbs looked around again, looking for a sign of breaking and entering, but there had been none. "Never apologize."

"Sign of weakness Gibbs I know," Sarah said, her voice never faltering, never even seeming as if she was lying. "But I assure you Gibbs we…"

"You're not safe here if that's what you were about to say Bishop," Gibbs stared her straight in the eyes, Bishop was about to protest, but there was something in Gibbs' eyes that made her question even doing that. It was as if her superiors were talking to her all over again and she hated that. "You're coming to headquarters now you and Tony both so grab your things and let's go. McGee and I will be outside the door."

Sarah nodded and watched Gibbs as he and McGee left and the turned back to Tony who gave her a look.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed.

"You just lied to Gibbs," Tony hissed under his breath. "You do realize you don't lie to Gibbs because he always finds out the truth. Always!"

"This is something bigger than all of you combined Tony," Sarah whispered. "Something big is after you and it's after me and until I can stop it I need you to just go along with anything I say and most importantly I'd appreciate it if you kept my real identity on the down low."

"Well gee I can't exactly come out and say it can I Sarah," Tony glared. "Oh, here Gibbs, here's my sister who singlehandedly took down two NCIS guards with her angelic mojo that I don't even know why she has or how she acquired, but don't worry she's not a serial killer by any means! You do realize this puts me between a total rock and a hard place!"

"God dammit Tony," Sarah grabbed him by his arm. "You're in more danger than you realize, than any human realizes, I just need you to trust me. I can't…I can't lose you. Not again."

Tony sighed and pulled his arm away from Sarah's. The two went to their respectable rooms and Sarah begun grabbing her things. She sighed and rested her hands on the suitcase as she heard a familiar flutter of wings come from behind her.

"Hello Sarah." One of her superiors, a familiar black haired, blue eyed, and trench coat wearing fellow angel said.

"Why hello there Castiel," Sarah said. "Have you come to explain to me how badly I have messed up? That I told a human my identity."

"I have come to do no such thing." Castiel said, standing in his stoic robot-like manner.

"But you were thinking it," Sarah said, staring him right in the eyes. "He's my brother Castiel. You were once a Guardian yourself. You know what it's like. When you were given the orders to break that Winchester boy out of Hell you jumped at the opportunity just to prove yourself."

"That was an order from Father and you know that Sarah," Castiel said. "This is different."

"How is this different," Sarah asked. "I'd like to know how it's different Castiel. Tony is my brother. He's my responsibility. He's my charge just as Dean and Sam Winchester are yours. It's not any different and if the Council thinks I can't do this then I say nuts to the Council. I can do this Castiel and you know I can. Because you did the same thing for Dean."

Castiel and Sarah stared at each other a moment before he nodded and Sarah stepped back, satisfied.

"You are to call on me if you need me Sarah." Castiel flew away in a hurry, leaving Sarah alone.

She knew this was dangerous. It was always dangerous for Guardians to break out. They were under strict orders to always, always only watch over their charge and never make their true selves known. Sarah didn't care though, this was Tony, and he was different.

"You ok in here Sarah?" Tony asked, opening the door a crack to find her standing the middle of the room and looking shocked. She looked up abruptly to see Tony standing there.

"Yeah," Sarah shook off her thoughts. "Yeah I'm good. Let's go Tony. Gibbs is waiting."

The pair walked out of Tony's apartment and down the front steps. Gibbs and McGee got into the car first as Tony and Bishop put their things in the trunk.

"You know I think you're getting the hang of this whole Gibbs' Rules thing." Tony chuckled.

"Really," Sarah asked. "Why's that?"

"Gibbs Rule number seven," Tony recited as if it were the Pledge of Allegiance. "Always be specific when you lie."

"Oh please Tony," Sarah laughed. "That's not just Gibbs' rule, that's a rule everyone knows."

Tony opened the back door on the car, smiling, he got into the jet black car as Sarah opened her door. She felt a cold chill shoot down her spine as she looked around at the citizens walking down Tony's street. A few of them looked over at the car, at Sarah, and their eyes flashed black before they looked away. Sarah swallowed hard as Gibbs tore off into the night towards NCIS headquarters.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**So? All is revealed to Tony. Well almost all. What does Sarah know that he doesn't?**

**And what will Tony find out?**

**More importantly, what will Gibbs and the others find out if anything?**

**More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a long while, but it's been one thing after another. First I injured my arms, then I got sick, and now I'm having computer issues (not major, but enough to piss me off) AND I'VE GIVEN MYSELF THE FUCKING HICCUPS FOR THE SECOND GODDAMNED TIME TODAY SO THAT'S PISSING ME OFF! **

…**anyway…here's a chapter update!**

Chapter 5

Tony and Sarah walked alongside Gibbs as he and McGee walked up to Director Vance's office to report the incident at Tony's apartment. Gibbs motioned for the two of them to wait outside and he and McGee stepped into the room. Sarah crossed her arms and paced back and forth as Tony tapped his foot nervously.

"Can you stop that," Sarah hissed. "You're making me twice as nervous."

"Well excuse me," Tony yelled in a hushed whisper. "For lying about my apartment being a crime scene and for lying to my boss and for discovering you're my sister who may or may not be a serial killer!"

"Tony this goes beyond NCIS' training," Sarah replied. "It's much deeper than this…"

_"Then tell me the truth." _Tony said in Italian, a language the siblings were both fluent in. He figured it was best to switch languages lest another agent was listening, at least if they spoke fast it'd be harder to identify.

"_I wish I could," _Sarah replied in Italian as well and stared into her older brother's eyes. "_But I can't tell you everything, not right now. Too many prying ears here, we need to be alone Tony then I can tell you."_

_ "Fine," _Tony cursed under his breath in Italian. "_But you'd better tell me."_

_ "Of course." _Sarah nodded and their conversation died down, they focused more on what Gibbs and the Director were discussing. They were talking about moving Tony and Sarah, well "Bishop", once again to a much more secluded location. On one hand this was a bad move because the further Sarah was from NCIS, the harder it would be for her protect and inform the agents, but the plus would be the amount of privacy she and Tony would have. She could finally tell him everything.

The happy feeling passed when the door swung open and Tony and she stumbled a bit to catch their footing. They'd had their ears pressed to the door in hopes of catching even a word of what Vance had said.

"Since you two nosy agents are so inclined to listen through my door," Vance said. "I suppose I'm inclined to tell you everything that is to happen since it mostly involves you two."

"Yes sir." Sarah nodded.

"Bishop," Vance said, Sarah felt strange now responding to that name since Tony now knew the truth. "You and DiNozzo will now be staying at one of NCIS' finest safe houses a few miles from here in the mountains. I have to be vague about the description for it is a safe house. You'll have exactly an hour to gather as many things from your homes that you'd like to keep at the safe house. Essentials will be provided by an agent as often as you need them."

"Forgive my bluntness Director Vance," Sarah interrupted. "But why exactly are we being placed in a safe house? I see no need for it."

Tony smirked. Leave it to Sarah to question everything as she always had in the past.

"I see it very necessary Bishop," Vance explained. "You and Agent DiNozzo were attacked at his home. An agent was killed and an investigation must be put underway. Clearly you and Agent DiNozzo are not safe in a normal home. God only knows why these killers picked you two, but they did. So until the threat is neutralized I suggest you follow my orders and stay in an assigned safe house."

"Yes sir." Sarah replied begrudgingly.

"C'mon S-…" Tony stopped himself. "Bishop, c'mon Bishop let's go get our things before NCIS turns that place into a crime scene."

Tony helped Sarah stand up from her chair and the pair walked out, feeling Gibbs' eyes boring through the back of their heads. Tony shivered and Sarah laughed.

"Does he always have that effect on you?" she asked as the pair walked to the elevator.

"Only on days ending in Y." Tony replied with a laugh and the pair found themselves laughing on the way down to the parking garage. It felt good to laugh like that again after so many years of being apart. Sarah hoped, even though she knew otherwise, that the moment could last forever.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"She is a strong one," Anorath, a member of the Distinguished Angel Council, commented watching Tony and Sarah from Heaven on the Council's projection screen in the Council room. "I'll give her that. Taking on those demons like that with no thoughts of protecting herself."

"Exactly," Donathan, leader of the Distinguished Angel Council, scowled. "It's that kind of recklessness that will get her discovered, or worse, killed!"

"Oh come off it Donathan," Balthazar, another member, exclaimed. "She's got the intelligence of Einstein and the gusto to match which is honestly more than I can say for you."

"You watch yourself Balthazar," Donathan glared. "I have dirt on you that you wouldn't want anyone to know. Don't go around threatening me! The girl is a leak waiting to happen!"

"I say we give her a chance," Balthazar protested. "We all are not squeaky clean ourselves when it comes to failure. All angels must start somewhere. Sure she is merely a Guardian, but she's a Guardian with true potential towards becoming a Warrior."

"If you really want that defending Heaven in the future," Donathan scoffed and most of the Council laughed along with him. "You're insane."

"You shall see Donathan," Balthazar chuckled with a smirk. "This girl has quite the following already."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"You did what!" a booming, British, voice echoed through the walls of the abandoned warehouse on the west side of town, seemingly making the windows and the ceiling shake.

"They had their forces boss," the demon cowered. "They were guarding the agent well. Sarah was in there too, the only way we could sneak past was to take over their bodies…"

"You risked blowing our cover," the voice said. "For a home attack! That was a rookie move at best! But then again I suppose I should pay attention to which of you rats that I'm speaking to because most all of you act like bloody rookies!"

"Sorry boss…" the two demons standing next to one another said in unison. They were honestly scared at this point; their boss had chosen them specifically for this job because of their desire to work. One more screw up though and they'd be sent back to the pit that they'd tried so hard to make their way out of.

"Well it's pretty obvious you two yahoos can't do the job," the voice said, pondering his options. "So I'm sending you the help you two deserve."

The source of the voice snapped his fingers and a portal opened, causing the two demons before him to jump. Through the portal walked a man of at least twenty years of age. His hair was jet black and messy and down to his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue and his smile, bright white. He wore a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and blue jeans. On his feet were black Dr. Martins. He wore a silver ring with a ruby in the center of it on his right hand ring finger. In his other hand, he carried a knife.

"Good to see you Damien," the voice said and a smile followed. "I take it Hell has treated you alright?"

"Oh yes sir," Damien smirked and looked over at the lesser demons and they shook a little. "It has."

"Boys," the owner of the voice stood from his seat and walked over to the twenty year old. "Meet one of the first demons, Damien. You'll be working together now on the DiNozzo case."

"Pleased to serve you once again," Damien shook hands with the owner of the voice. "Crowley."

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So? Sarah and Tony are being moved again to a safe house. Will they get the privacy they need to talk and catch up and will they truly be safe?**

**Heaven doubts Sarah's ability, at least the Angel Council does, but who is really cheering her on?**

**And big trouble from Crowley and his band of demons is headed their way!**

**More to come soon guys!**


End file.
